1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand air pump and, more particularly, to an improved hand air pump which can be used for different types of valves.
2. Description of the Related Art
The valves of bicycles tires may be classified into three different types: France-made, Japan-made, and America-made, and a hand air pump generally may only apply to one type of them. This causes an inconvenience to the users as they often do not know the exact type of the valves on the tires of their bicycles. Although efforts have been made to develop improved hand air pumps, yet the most effective one may only apply two of them, e.g., France-made valves and Japan-made valves, or France-made valves and America-made valves. It still bothers the users if the valves on the tires of their bicycles happens to be the one to which the hand air pump does not apply.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved hand air pump to solve this problem.